La noche que nos conocimos
by Marzapan
Summary: Adrien está devastado pues Marinette se fue de París sin dejar rastro,pero un día encuentra una carta en su casillero
1. Chapter 1

hola bueno este one shot esta inspirado en la canción The Night We Met ya lo había subido antes, pero lo decide editar y mejorarlo un poco también he decido volverlo una historia, bueno eso todo ahora asi comencemos pero antes "Miraculous ladybug" no me pertenece.

Han pasado 1 mes desde que marinette se fue de París sin dejar rastro solo fue sin decirle a nadie, ni a sus propios padres lo único que les había dejado era una carta de despedida.

* * *

Otro persona que estaba afectada por la desaparición de Mari era su compañero Adrien agreste pues él estaba enamorada de ella y que se fuera lo dejo con un gran vacío, para el ir a la escuela ya no era lo mismo su días eran grises y aburridos.

Era un nuevo día, Adrien se levantó y se preparó para ir al colegio una vez listo, se subió al carro que lo llevaría.

Cuando entró en el colegio camino por los sombríos pasillos y fue hacia su casillero, al llegar a su casillero no pudo evitar voltear a la derecha para encontrarse con el casillero de Marinette, pues el casillero quedaba enfrente al suyo, vio todo lo que tenía pues varios de sus compañeros le habían pegado cartas, dibujos y hasta flores había, en el centro del casillero se encontraba una foto de ella donde se le veía feliz, quién diría que una chica tan feliz como ella, se hubiera ido sin explicación alguna, después de estar mirando por un rato el casillero y de perderse en sus pensamientos, regreso la vista a su casillero para abrirlo pero al abrirlo una carta cayó a sus pies, extrañado la levanto y se dio cuenta de que no tenía remitente, la abrió con curiosidad y al ver la letra quedo impactado no podría ser posible...

La caligrafía de esa carta le era muy conocida pues era nada más y nada menos que la letra de su marinette el todavía sin poderlo creer la empezó a leer.

Querido Adrien:

Bueno cuando está carta te llegue yo ya no estaré en París me hable escapado para ir a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, no sé adónde solo sé que quiero alejarme de este lugar los más posible no sé si algún día regresare.

No quiero que nadie me busque, sé que no está bien que haya hecho esto pues mis padres no se merecen esto pero yo ya no podía seguir más en París me estaba causando mucho dolor todo lo que me estaba pasando tanto que pensé que me quería suicidar pues mi último hilo se rompió, pero al final pensé que era algo muy extremo así que solo decidí desaparecer, bueno pero esta carta no es para contarte mis problemas si no más bien para despedirme.

Sabes adrien tu eres una de las personas que más me importaba pues fue al primer amigo que conocí cuando me mudé, todavía recuerdo la noche que nos conocimos...

Adrien no pudo evitar recordar la noche que se conocieron como le gustaría regresar a esa noche.

* * *

Flashback

Ese día iba ser el baile de inicio de curso en el colegio como cada año para Adrien no era algo que le importara y por eso él nunca iba pero ese año su amigo Nino le había insistido en ir, así que no puede decir que no, había llegado la noche para ir al dichoso baile, se arreglo y una vez listo se subió al carro al llegar fue al gimnasio donde se realizaría el baile, una vez que en entro fue en busca de nino cuando lo encontró lo saludo pero vio que no venia solo si no se encontraba con una chica llamada Alya, así que una vez que los saludo decidió ir por una bebida pero no por qué tuviera sed, si no por qué no quería estar haciendo mal tercio una vez que se sirvió ponche se fue a sentar a una mesa, después de una media hora sentado vio que por la puerta iba entrando una joven con el pelo azabache y un lindo vestido rojo con puntos, él no pudo evitar ver que era hermosa y sin pensarlo se levanto de su asiento para ir con ella y saludarla.

-Hola soy Adrien nunca te había visto por aquí-le dijo

Mari volteo a verlo y le sonrió para decirle- hola me llamo Marinette y bueno será por qué soy nueva me acabo de mudar a París-

-oh ya veo y de dónde vienes, por cierto bienvenida a París-le contestó

-vengo de Shanghái China y gracias por tu bienvenida- dijo Mari sonriendo, en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

Quieres bailar-dijo Adrien

Con mucho gusto-contestó Mari

El le tomó la mano y fueron a la mitad de la cancha y comenzaron a bailar, después de bailar ellos siguieron platicando, y Adrien no podía estar más agradecido con nino por haber insistido a que viniera al baile.

Fin del flashback.

* * *

Adrien sonrió y siguió leyendo la carta.

Fue algo único pero luego las cosas cambiaron y me aleje de ti no sabes cómo me arrepiento pero pues no podemos regresar el tiempo, y es algo que siempre me va a quedar presente pero todo fue por querer ser alguien que no podía ser y lo único que sucedió fue que me lastimaran y que me vieran como zorra pero bueno cada quien es responsable de sus actos, odio a ver sido novia del idiota de Nathaniel gracias al comenzaron mis problemas, pero bueno olvidemos eso que como dije es una carta de despedida, sólo quiero decirte Adrien gracias por estar conmigo por ser mi primer amigo, también quiero decirte que tú me gustabas o bueno me gustas pero nunca fui capaz de decirlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde espero que al leer esto sepas que siempre te amaré a pesar de todo pero París para mí ya no es un hogar las cosas cambiaron yo cambie todos cambiaron menos tú. Tú nunca me diste la espalda a pesar de que todos hablaban mal de mí pero tú seguías igual, adoraba estar contigo pues nunca me juzgaste...bueno ya no tengo más palabras más que despedirme te quiero Adrien gracias por todo, solo queda decir adiós y una cosa más no me busques por lo que más quieras, sigue con tu vida y olvídate de mí por favor hazlo por mí, bueno ahora si adiós...

Posdata:

Dale la vuelta a la página y tal vez encontraras grandes cosas….

"TE AMO ADRIEN."

Una vez que termine de leer la carta no pude evitar llorar, pero volví a ver la posdata que aparte del "te amo", estaba la frase que decía que le diera vuelta a la pagina y decide hacerlo pero no encontré nada tal vez tan solo era una frase donde ella me daba a entender que yo diera la vuelta a la pagina y que siguiera adelante, como vi que ya era tarde para entrar a mi clase decidí irme y no entrar a clases por hoy.

Guarde la carta y me fui todavía con las palabras en la cabeza "te amo"; no podía eliminarlas de mi mente y tampoco podía olvidar las palabras que decía que me olvidara de ella y siguiera adelante, pero aunque pasaran mil años yo nunca la voy a olvidar. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo solo quería olvidar mi dolor por un momento.

* * *

hola ha pasado mucho tiempo sin escribir ya me pondré al corriente pero pues antes no pude evitar escribir esta historia, bueno como sabrán está basado en la canción The Night we Met bueno esta canción la conocí gracias a que salió en un capítulo de por trece razones y me encanto cuando la escuche, está historia la quise a hacer un poco por la letra de la canción pero también me basé un poco en la serie por trece razones que aunque no me gusto mucho si me dio inspiración, también trate de hacerlo como en la película ciudades de papel donde la protagonista se va sin dejar rastro. pero bueno espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece.

* * *

Después de un rato de caminar sin rumbo fijo, decide voltear a ver y darme cuenta donde estaba, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme justo enfrente de la panadería de los padres de marinette. Me arme de valor y decidí entrar, al entrar sonó la campana de la entrada, en ese momento los padres de marinette voltearon y con una sonrisa algo fingida me recibieron.

-hola bienvenido que se te ofrece- me dijo el padre de marinette, que si no mal recuerdo se llama tom.

-hola buenos días, me podría dar un croissant relleno de chocolate y un capuchino por favor – le digo.

-claro enseguida esta su orden- me contesta el señor dupain, mientras le pago.

Una vez que le pago, decido sentarme en una de las mesas que hay en la panadería para esperar la orden. Cuando me siento empiezo a observar el lugar, este lugar es muy cálido pero se siente una vibra muy triste, pues ya había venido en otras ocasiones gracias a marinette que me invitaba muy seguido cuando nos conocimos antes de que ella y yo nos alejáramos y recuerdo que me gustaba mucho venir a este lugar ya que se sentía un aire muy familiar y cálido, me gustaba ver como marinette se llevaba con sus padres. Entonces en ese momento veo interrumpidos mis pensamientos cuando veo que la madre de marinette se acerca a dejarme lo que he pedido.

-aquí está tu orden adrien – me dice la madre de marinette, mientras deja la comida en la mesa.

Yo sorprendido volteo a verla ya que me ha dicho por mi nombre.

-gracias, disculpe pero, cómo es que sabe mi nombre- le contesto.

-como no te voy reconocer, si tú eras amigo de marinette- me contesta.

\- no pensé que me recordara, pues ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez- le digo sorprendido.

\- yo nunca olvidaría a los amigos de mi hija- me contesta con una sonrisa triste, veo que le afecta hablar sobre marinette.

\- ya veo, bueno gracias por recordarme- le contesto.

\- no tienes por qué agradecerme…. bueno y dime qué haces aquí, no se supone que tendrías que estar en clase- me dice

\- digamos que no me siento muy bien hoy, y decidí no entrar a clases hoy- le respondo.

\- ya veo, ¿y qué tienes cariño, te sientes enfermo?- me pregunta preocupada.

\- no, solo no me siento con ánimos nada de qué preocuparse - le contesto.

\- ok, pero si te sientes enfermo dime para ver en que te puedo ayudar- me dice.

-sí, gracias – le contesto con una sonrisa, ella también me sonríe y luego me dice que tiene que ir a atender a lo demás clientes, después ella se retira. Una vez que ella se va, me tomo el capuchino y me como el croissant, cuando termino me levanto de la mesa para luego caminar hacia la puerta una vez ahí, me despido de los padres de marinette y salgo por la puerta.

Una vez afuera me encamino hacia la escuela, pues tengo que ir para que me recojan, mientras camino pienso en todo lo que ha pasado hoy, en la carta, que la madre de marinette me reconociera, el te amo y muchas cosas más, estoy tan perdido en mis pensamientos (no es novedad), que no me doy cuenta que estoy enfrente de la escuela, ahí me quedo hasta que sea la hora que vengan por mí, entonces después de un rato por fin tocan la campana que anuncia el fin de las clases. Unos 15 minutos después llega el carro que siempre me viene a recoger, me subo y el carro arranca, después de un trayecto silencioso por fin llegamos a mi casa, me bajo del carro y voy directo a mi cuarto. Cuando entro a mi cuarto dejo mi mochila en el sillón pero antes saco la carta, una vez que la encuentro me recuesto en mi cama y vuelvo a leer la carta, pues tengo un presentimiento de que esa carta tiene un mensaje oculto que marinette dejo y que yo debo descifrar….

* * *

Bueno con esto concluyo el segundo capítulo, mientras escribo este capítulo espero el estreno del nuevo episodio de miraculous estoy muy emocionada espero que sea un capitulo lleno de sopresas. También espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo que escribi, por cierto esto apenas comienza, lo siento si el capitulo lo sintieron como un relleno pero intentare de que con todo lo que tengo planeado esta historia poco a poco tome su rumbo, pero por el momento, ¿será que marinette ha dejado pistas para ser encontrada, y si es así adrien las podre descifrar?, Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo jajajaja no vemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
